


Thief

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, see if you can spot the john mulaney reference, these boys are .....soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Bruce steals Thor's sweatshirt.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at titles

Thor walked into the room. Bruce knew that it was Thor because the man had a very distinctive way of walking; all heavy and certain. Steady, each step like a metronome. It was reassuring, the way he moved. It was the one inevitability in their life of chaos.

Bruce also knew that it was Thor that walked into the room because it was definitely his voice that was shouting his name.

“Banner!”

Banner was currently wrapped in his weighted blanket and laying on the couch. The cushions obscured him from Thor’s view, and vice versa. Bruce would have to sit up and contort his body in order to see him. Which was doable - yoga had made him quite flexible over the years - but Bruce really didn’t want to move. So he didn’t.

“Yes, dear?” he called.

“Have you seen my hoodie?”

Bruce had seen Thor’s hoodie. Quite recently, in fact, for he was the one wearing it. It was large and soft and Thor had worn holes in the sleeves for his thumbs.

“…No.” he lied. You know, like a liar.

Thor sauntered up to the back of the couch and looked down so that he could see Bruce, but with the way Bruce was positioned on the couch, Bruce couldn’t see Thor. Bruce rectified this by finally twisting around to look at him.

If Bruce was actually good at lying to his boyfriend, and if the neon green collar of the hoodie wasn’t visible above the blanket he was under, Thor might have believed him. But Bruce was a bad liar, and the collar was very much visible, so Thor did not find his denial at all plausible.

Thor leaned on the back of the sofa, supported by his elbows. He peered down at Bruce, face deadpan, a single eyebrow raised. Bruce stared back innocently.

Thor hummed inquisitively. “How odd it is, then, that the hoodie you are currently wearing greatly resembles the one that has disappeared.”

“How odd indeed,” Bruce responded, tone flat and just as expressionless as Thor’s.

A glint of mirth sparkled in Thor’s eyes. His mouth twitched.

Bruce propped his head upon his hand, his elbow on the armrest. He continued staring intently at Thor.

“Interesting…that sleeve even has thumb holes worn through. Are you sure it isn’t mine?”

Bruce moved his arm so he could inspect his hand. His thumbs were stuck through the holes Thor had mentioned. “Does it? I hadn’t noticed,” he commented lightly.

Thor smiled wryly, then. He leaned in closer. Bruce could feel his breath on his cheek. “Perhaps you should take it off so we can examine it further?”

Bruce blinked. His throat clicked audibly as he swallowed. He nodded quickly.

You can probably guess what happens after that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
